Puzzle Pieces
by SayaYamamoto
Summary: There is a new girl at Ouran, in Tamaki's and Kyouya's class. The more Kyouya gets to know about her, the more mysterious she gets and the more unfitting the puzzle pieces become.
1. A new student

Kyouya had gotten notice of a new student coming to the school and more even – to Tamaki's and his class.

The teacher called the new student in, the door opened and Kyouya's eyes widened in awe. Her long, dark, curly hair was bound into a pigtail – a few strands falling into her face – and her gray eyes radiated from her elven-like face. She had a delicate figure, her whole person seemed fragile.

She bowed to the class. "My name is Daishi Sayara. Nice to meet you all." Her voice was not from this world – so he thought – pure and so angel-like.

Kyouya recovered from his shock but was still amazed at the grace she moved with.

"All right, Daishi-san, you can sit between our two class representatives, Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyouya. Would you two please show her around later?"

"Of course, sensei." Tamaki answered smiling as he raised himself from his seat and helped Daishi-san sit down between him and Kyouya. Said one inclined his head smiling towards her.

"So, then let's start with..."

-v-

The bell rang, signalizing a small break. The students began chatting and Daishi-san was eyed by both female and male students.

"Daishi-san. It is nice to see you again and so well at that. I hope you like Ouran?" Tamaki said politely.

"Oh, thank you, Tamaki-kun. The pleasure of meeting you again is mine. It has been some time though, hasn't it?"

"Yes, that's right. May I call you as I did before?"

"Of course, Tamaki-kun, I would like you to do so."

"Alright, Sayara-san. I would like to introduce you to my best friend, Ootori Kyouya."

She inclined her head and smiled at Kyouya. "Nice to meet you."

Tamaki's normal attire began coming back, because he began blabbering. "Kyouya is also the vice-president of our club, the host club! We are seven nice guys entertaining the lady's of this school!"

She snickered. "That sounds great, Tamaki-kun. May I visit you today?"

"Oh, we definitely would be honored by your visit! Right, Kyouya?" The energetic Tamaki turned to his best friend.

"Yes, definitely. Our club would be honored to welcome the daughter of the international famous Daishi Kin and Daishi Keiko."

The whole class gasped. 'Daishi' wasn't a common name, but to think that the new girl was the daughter of the international most successful pair.

"Are your parents really...?" one of the girls asked.

Daishi-san smiled and nodded slightly.

"Amazing..." a guy from the front murmured.

The bell rang again, the next lesson had begun, so the students had to stop with their staring and whispering.

-v-

Kyouya and Tamaki had shown her around while lunch. But when it was club-time they had to part. Both of the hosts still had to prepare a bit before welcoming their customers. They – in fact Kyouya – had told her were she should go to find their club. She had smiled and said:

"Then I will come and visit later on."

When she was out of hearing range, Kyouya finally asked his friend what he had been wanting to ask since their first conversation with her.

"Where do you know Daishi-san from?" He wanted to ask it, because he know nearly no one of the other rich families was private with the Daishi family. His father had tried once, but failed.

"Oh, it is not a long story. It was back in France. It was no official meeting at all. She somehow knew of my mothers sickness and came to visit on my mother's birthday. I played the piano and she sang. Sayara-san has a beautiful singing voice, you know?" Tamaki's eyes were looking into the far past, so Kyouya did not interrupt him as he paused. "She somewhere knew my mother from. It was a totally unofficial meeting and I do not think that my father knows about it." He pushed open the door to third music room, broadly smiling.

–...-

"So we decided no theme for today, alright?" Tamaki looked into the faces of the other hosts.

"Alright, Tama-chan!" Hani said calmly walking to his table where his sweets already stood, Mori behind him.

The other hosts also went to their tables, waiting for customers to come. Kyouya opened the door and greeted the first customers, organizing everything as usual.

Some time had already passed when Daishi-san entered the third music room and was greeted by Kyouya.

"Ah, Daishi-san. Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club. You can choose one of our types to designate." he smiled at her, barely able to suppress his nervousness as he handed her a small book with the host and their descriptions and pictures in it.

"Thank you, Ootori-san." she smiled and took the book from him, smiling to Tamaki who had just waved and yelled over to her: "Sayara-san!"

He nodded just slightly, stepping aside as some regular customers came to give advice which host to take. But he could not avoid overhearing their conversation.

"So, Daishi-san. What kind of guy do you generally like?" one of the girls asked bluntly.

She just smiled.

"I was a fan of the twin from the beginning. There are just so cute together. And their brotherly love..." another girl stated.

"But there is also Haruhi. He's very natural. I would tell you to begin with him." the first girl gestured over to Haruhi's table. The other girls around her nodded furiously and affirmed her opinion.

Daishi-san turned back to Kyouya as she silently thanked the girls who dispersed very quick.

"Thank you, Ootori-san." she handed him the small book. "I would like to have some time together with Haruhi, he seems to be very nice." she smiled at Kyouya. "But I also want to ask _you_ some things. Though that can wait until your club is over."

"Then I will wait until then. Haruhi will be free right now. You can go over." he clutched his notebook tighter behind his back as he saw her moving towards Haruhi.

-v-

"Hello, Haruhi." Daishi-san smiled at the 'common-host'.

"Ah, Sayara. I heard that you wanted to settle down. It is nice to welcome you at Ouran." Haruhi had a small smile on her face.

"How is your father, Haruhi? Does he still work so much?"

The twins turned their heads as they heard parts of the conversation so did Hani and Mori.

"Oh, no. He still works long, but he has one stable working place right now. And he really likes it."  
"That is nice to hear. Greet him from me, would you?"

"Haruhi.."Hikaru began.

"do you know each other?" Kaoru finished.

"Well, actually, yes. But I don't think I need to tell you the story." with that words Haruhi turned back to her 'customer' and picked up chatting while serving tea.

"And you now are a host?"

"I own a debt. So, to pay everything back I am working as a host, yes."

Daishi-san became quieter. "Let me guess, Kyouya made you work like this? He seems like the financial guy." Haruhi only nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "Thought so. Hm... let's see. The Hitachiin twins. Get bored easily, like to play tricks and games. Hani-sempai... cute. Likes sweets, but let me guess... fights? And his childhood friend Mori-sempai also. Quiet but when he says something, he means it, and thought about it very much. Tamaki-kun is the prince. Feels superior, but isn't really. Because Ootori-san wields the power in here, right? He manages everything and maybe sometimes even manipulates Tamaki-kun's thoughts."

Haruhi snickered quietly. "Yeah, bulls eye. Everything. You are as clever, intelligent and observing as ever."  
"Thank you, Haruhi. I sometimes really hate that rich aura. It's good to have you around then." Daishi-san smiled.

"Don't tell me. I sometimes think I might run away from here, far away, just because of those snobbish rich people."

The two girls laughed together. The other hosts and most of the guests watched them, amazed at how the two seemed like a perfect pair.

"You are always welcomed at our home. How about tomorrow, dinner?" Haruhi asked, whispering so no one would hear it.

"Tomorrow would be great. Shall we go buying groceries together?" Daishi-san answered just as quietly.

"Gladly."

The two girls smiled broadly at each other.

"Another cup of tea?" Haruhi offered louder now.

"Yes, thank you very much."

Both of them had to hold back to not laugh.

–...-

Kyouya wondered what Haruhi knew of Daishi-san and why they were so familiar. Well he would ask her later. He just did not understand Daishi-san. The story from Tamaki did not fit with her attire in class or with him or others. And her behavior towards Haruhi was just another unfitting puzzle piece. He tried to make himself a picture of her, but the more he got to 'know' about her, the more mysterious she got. He only held a few pieces of the whole picture, the rumors about her and her family, Tamaki's story, her usual behavior, and lastly her behavior towards Haruhi just now. They were unorganized unfitting puzzle pieces, and the more he thought about her, the more his head hurt.


	2. Kyouya has to back down

Daishi-san came once again to the Host-club the next day. But this time she only greeted Haruhi with a hug and then turned to Kyouya while Haruhi walked back to her customers.

"I am sorry that I suddenly had to go yesterday and could not speak to you. If you have time, maybe we could right now?"she smiled at him.

Kyouya politely smiled back and looked around and then at his organized list, finally nodding. "Yes, I have time now."

He led Daishi-san to a remote table at a window in the back of the room, out of hearing range of the other hosts and customers and hidden behind a big plant. Being a gentleman he helped her sit down before he did so himself.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Daishi-san?"

"I am aware of the fact that you know where your family stands and draw the best use out of it. Not _misusing_ it but _using_ it. And I also know that the other host don't act like that or are not even aware of their positions in society."

"I am honored and surprised that you noticed such things after only being at this school since yesterday. You amaze me, Daishi-san."

She slightly inclined her head. "My father always told me how amusing the attempts of 'friendship' of other rich and successful families is. You certainly know about it?"  
"Yes. I know of no family that can brisk itself with being friends or even privately close to the Daishi's. But though that your parents are being respected and that greatly. I tried searching for information about your backgrounds, but I found nearly nothing."

She let out a small laugh and her warm smile widened. "Yes, the files and facts about me and my family are hidden and under strict secrecy. I was sure that even someone with a great information network would not be able to achieve more information than what is already official." Daishi-san's smile got cold from one moment to the other and her warm expression died. "If you wanted information about me or my family, you should have asked me for permission to search, Ootori-san. It is very impolite to research about me behind my back."

Kyouya's eyes widened shortly before he stood and deeply bowed towards her. "I am truly sorry."

"Hm." her eyes lingered over him for a short while, then she turned away. "By the way, how much does Haruhi still have to pay back?"

He sat down again and knew that he _maybe_ had angered her. It was the thing that he found irritating: there was nothing sure about her. Everything, even what she felt or her reasons for doing something were unknown to him. He had to be careful now, he wanted to achieve what his father and brother could not: get close to the Daishi family. "About 4.25 Million Yen. But I don't think Haruhi would let you pay off the debt."

"That was not what I was implying and you know that, Ootori-san. Do not treat me like other around you, like lab animals you observe."

He quickly stood and once again deeply bowed towards her. "I am terribly sorry if I gave you that feeling. I would never dare to treat you like this." he said calmly, but his mind raced. She could easily see through him while he struggled to read her facial expressions.

"Stand tall, Ootori-san. I do not like people crawling before me to achieve their goals while making use of me. That is also one of the reasons why you know no one who is privately close with my parents. Most would make use of it. And it is something both my parents and I do not like. If you want to get close to me or even become my friend, do it because of me, not because you want to surpass your brothers or even your father."

Kyouya flinched. It seemed like she had every possible information about him and he knew _nothing_ about her.

"Daishi-senpai." the Hitachiin twins came to their table, greeting her chorused. "How are you?"

"Hikaru. Kaoru." she slightly inclined her head and smiled warmly. "Nice to see you. I am fine, thank you for asking."

Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled broadly.

"Neee, Daishi-senpai..." Kaoru began, leaning forward.

"...how do you know Haruhi?" finished Hikaru leaning into the same position as his twin.

She laughed out, a warm, happy and somehow mischievous laugh. "I am sorry, you two, but that is something I will not tell you, no matter what you do. You may ask Haruhi, but the answer will be the same."

The twins eyes brightened: a new challenge. But Kyouya shut it down by sending them a death glare. They left, sulking. Kyouya was left irritated. Her every action contradicted with the one before.

"There is nothing more I wanted to talk to you about, Ootori-san." she – now once again cold – told him and stood.

He also did and bowed again – the third time within the last few minutes – and apologized. "I am deeply sorry if you were offended."

Together they walked back into the room and Kyouya put his cold, superior attire back on.

"Sayara-san~" Honey called from his table and waved. "Do you like sweets?"  
She walked over to Honey and Mori, smiling warm and broadly. "I like sweets. Especially fruit-cakes and muffins."

"Yay~" Honey cheered. "Then come sit with us, you can have this cake..."

Kyouya watched the scene from afar.

-v-

Daishi-san had been talking to Honey and Mori the remaining time of the host club. At one point Honey finally dared to ask:

"What have you been talking about with Kyou-chan?" he asked while he put another small cake on his plate and Daishi-san was pouring him tea.

She snickered quietly and put the teapot back onto the table. "Oh, I just had to warn him about something. I really hate doing such things, being cold to others and so on, but it was necessary to warn Ootori-san."

"Yes, I know what you mean. He sometimes ignores others private space. Haru-chan still struggles with him."  
"I was thinking about giving her some hints what to do." Daishi-san quietly laughed and poured Mori and herself tea.

"You know of Haru-chan's true gender, Saya-chan?"

"Well, I knew her before I went here, so: sure."

"Really? It is nice to know that Haru-chan has such a good friend, right Takashi?"

"Hn." Mori nodded smiling slightly.

Kyouya watched her the whole time, how she pleasantly chatted with Honey and Mori and sometimes let out a warm laugh. She seemed to be on good terms with everyone, only not with him. The cold attire and calculating behavior she showed him were nowhere to be seen while she chatted with the other hosts. To everyone around her she was the caring and loving person, nice, polite, smart, beautiful and not one bit arrogant because of her family's position in society. To everyone else except Kyouya she was the definition of perfect. He had seen her other side. But it irritated him. Everything she did, everything she said was unreasonable to him. If he would not be that interested in her – and would not watch her so closely – he might never found her irritating. She would have treated him like everyone else around her. But he had been a fool and had underestimated her. Kyouya now knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with her right now, he had to be careful.

"Sayara!" Haruhi smiled as she walked over to Honey's and Mori's table.

"Haru-chan!" greeted Honey happily.

"Hello, Haruhi." Daishi-san greeted.

"We are finished. We could go, if you are ready." Haruhi smiled warmly at her friend.

"Oh, time flies. I am ready, yes. Thank you for the nice conversation and the very yummy cake, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai."

"The pleasure was all ours, Saya-chan~ See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Haruhi and Daishi-san left the third music room together, quietly chatting.

Kyouya looked at their disappearing frames through the window and mentally sighed. 'So much for getting close with her.'

-vv-

"So, you stood against Kyouya?" Haruhi snickered as the thought crossed her mind: a submissive Kyouya – interesting.

"Yes, I had to warn him. It was annoying. He never would have stopped his attempts. I maybe was a bit mean and cold to him, but it was somehow fun." Sayara also began chuckling when she thought back – how Kyouya had apologized. "Do you want to know how many times he bowed and excused himself?"

"He did? Really? That is SO unlike him..." Haruhi broke out in laughter as the two girls were walking through the supermarket. Both of the girls had put on other casual clothing at Haruhi's home, so they did not stand out too much.

Sayara also began laughing when Kyouya's words came back to her mind, together with the look in his eyes. "Too bad I could not photograph it for you. It was... priceless. I bet that you have never seen that kind of look on his face!"

Haruhi's laughter calmed down to giggling. "Oh, yes! He is always the cold and superior Ootori Kyouya! I wish I could have listened and looked at his face..."

The other customers smiled at the two gleeful girls. Most of them knew Haruhi and were glad to see her with a nice friend.

"And to let you know: he still observes me, but really carefully. I think he tries to understand me and my behavior."

"But you won't let him. How amusing." Haruhi paused. "Chicken or beef?"  
"Chicken... the beef does not look yummy."

"Yes, you're right. It is a bit too heavy..." then she giggled. "Oh, we have to keep close in host club. I want to hear more about that side of Kyouya-senpai!"

"Okay, let's do it. And I can anger the other hosts by staying close to you."

The two still giggling girls went to pay the groceries and then went to Haruhi's home, where Ranka already waited for them in front of the door.

"Haruhi! Sayara!" he waved his hand as the two girls came closer.

"Ranka! How nice to see you!" Sayara exclaimed as she stood before Haruhi's dad, who immediately hugged her.

"Oh, you look wonderful, darling. How are you?"

"I am fine. Shall we go in and begin cooking?" she smiled at Haruhi, who broadly smiled back and nodded.

The three 'girls' went in, not noticing the figure standing near. It was Kyouya, who had wanted to talk with Haruhi or at least her dad. He was astonished at how close Ranka and Haruhi seemed with the new Ouran student. He seriously did not know about a friendship between the Daishi's and Haruhi's family. And her dad had told him very much about her past, even giving him photos, but Haruhi's close friend Daishi Sayara was never mentioned.

Another unfitting puzzle piece appeared: her closeness and friendship to the whole Fujioka family.


	3. You did not tell

-vVv-

The following weeks Sayara would mostly come to the host club, befriending every host except Kyouya. He had become friendlier and closer to her, but not as much as the other hosts.

She had gone to a classical concert with Tamaki, visited a runaway show with Hikaru and Kaoru and went to tournaments of Honey and Mori. Not to mention her relationship with Haruhi, they seemed like sisters now.

When Kyouya went home one day, his father called him into his office.

"You called me, father?"

"Yes, there is something I want to discuss with you. Sit down."

Kyouya sat down, expectantly looking at his father. He had been very busy recently and had rarely talked to his youngest son, just reminding him of his need to get better now and then.

Suddenly Kyouya's father sighed loudly. "You did not tell me."

"What should I have told you, father?"  
"Don't play dumb! You know that the daughter of the Daishi's now goes to Ouran!"

"Daishi-san? Yes, she's in my class." Kyouya calmly replied.

"You did know, but did not tell me?"

"Yes."  
"That means you are already close to her?" His father broadly smiled. "So you are of use after all!"

"We regularly talk and she is a constant customer of the Host Club." Kyouya answered, ignoring the last comment.

"Good, good. If you would be able to marry her later on it will help us very much."

"I'm sorry, father. She already spoke to me, she will not accept a relationship born out of business. She clearly told me."

"What!?"

"Yes, father."

"Get close to her no matter what!"

Someone suddenly knocked on the door. "Come in." Kyouya's father calmed down.

"Master. There is a guest for Kyouya-sama."

"Do you expect someone, son?"

"No, father."

"Then go, but this isn't finished yet."

"Yes, father."

'It's probably Tamaki. I told him not to come without telling me before!'

Turning around a corner Kyouya sighed deeply.

"Hello, Ootori-san." Sayara stood before him, slightly bowing, Tamaki right next to her.

"Ah, hi Kyouya!" he greeted with a big smile.

"Daishi-san! Tamaki!" he clearly looked surprised.

-vVv-

yay~ for short chapters and cliffhanger.

Please review and take a guess what will happen next. I don't really know how to go on. ^^


	4. Let's talk about your son

Kyouya had greeted both of them, cautious. She would not have come here without any reason. Or maybe Tamaki had just pulled her along.

"The house has a good structure and you have quite the security here." she smiled at him, voice neutral.

"How about we go to your room and have some fun together?" Tamaki grinned widely. Turning to Sayara his grin dimmed down to a warm smile. "Is that alright with you?"

She inclined her head. "If it is alright with Ootori-san. But I would also like to speak to your father, Ootori Yoshio-san." she had turned towards him slightly, a look in her eyes that left no other option.

"I will make sure that you can." he curtly answered.

"Thank you, Ootori-san."  
They began walking towards Kyouya's rooms.

"You still call each other by surnames and -san?" Tamaki asked bewildered. "Even Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai asked you to call them by their forename and without any suffix some time ago."

"I would not mind the change in address." Sayara said smiling slightly. "How about I call you Kyouya-san?"

"I wouldn't mind. If I might in exchange call you Sayara-san?"

She inclined her head gracefully and smiled inwards.

A door in front of them opened and Kyouya's father stepped out, noticing them on the hallway.

"Kyouya, Souh-kun." he nodded curtly. "Who might this young woman here be?"

Even though there was no offense in his words, the way he spoke them indicated nothing good.

"If you might introduce me to your father, Kyouya-san?" she asked smiling, her eyes encouraging him.

Kyouya smiled warmly, inside smirking at his father's foolishness, and inclined his head. "This is my classmate and regular customer of the host club, Daishi Sayara-san."

The silence settled as it sunk into his father's head. Tamaki for once stayed silent and just observed.

"Daishi-san?" Kyouya's father finally brought out.

"Yes. It's a pleasure meeting you." she smiled politely but everyone could see that her opinion of his father had already formed and would stay. "I have to congratulate you. Having a son such as Kyouya-san is truly admirable."

Kyouya's eyes widened. Did she just praise him?

"Thank you very much. He is only one of my three sons though, my other sons have reached farther levels in life than he has." Kyouya's father had come back to his old self, politely having small talk.

"I did not meet Kyouya-san's brothers yet, but after what I heard I don't think I need to to support my statement."

Silence once again settled as Kyouya's father had to breathe in deeply. No one would dare to talk like that to him, but the young woman in front of him had the background to do so. Backing down wasn't something he normally did.

Kyouya smiled inwardly – well, more like grinning – and filled the silence. "If I remember correctly, Sayara-san, you wanted to talk to my father about something, right? Tamaki and I can go on to my rooms and you could follow after the conversation."

"Yes, thank you, I also just thought of that."

"What kind of tea would you like to be prepared?" Kyouya asked, still in high spirits because his father had made a mistake he had avoided.

"Surprise me." she answered.

Kyouya inclined his head and pulled Tamaki with him to his rooms.

-...-

"Please come in and sit down." Ootori Yoshio now happened to be very careful towards her.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to have a-"

"No, thank you."

"Alright." he sat down and his hands came together twitching from nervousness. Taking a deep breath he started. "Kyouya said that there was something you wanted to talk about, Daishi-dono?"  
"Referring to me with the utmost respect is very thoughtful and flattering, but I do not like it. I'd prefer Daishi-san."

"I am sorry for offending you, Daishi-san."

She inclined her head slowly. The cold demeanor from when she had talked to Kyouya that time had slid back into place, though more respectful and less scolding.

"Yes. I wanted to talk about a business deal. I am capable of placing a contract in my parents name."

"I would be honored of working together."

"No. I just came to you to ask for permission. He still is your son and I would prefer having his father's approval for the deal."

"Kyouya?!"

She rose one eyebrow at his tone. "He is very capable and a hard worker. I am disappointed that you don't seem to see it. And my surmise seems to have been correct. That only manifests my point of view."

Sayara raised herself from her chair. He sprung upwards at her movement.

"Please wait a moment and try to lighten up my mind. I do not entirely understand the circumstances."

"I am willing to have your son join the upper management of my parents' company. He is capable enough and a good young man, it would be in his best interest. I am fairly sure he will accept my offer. I came to inform you, though I did not need to. Have I _enlightened_ your mind?"

He just dumbly nodded.

She smiled the warm and polite smile again. "Good. Have a good day, Ootori-san. Let's hope your work won't go to ruin that soon."

She opened the door and went out, silently closing it behind her. Kyouya's father was left in his office, stunned, enraged and just a bit frightened. What did she mean with the last comment?

–.vVv.-

A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

And I've come to like cliffhanger. They make me write on^^


	5. Offering and Deceiving

–.vVv.-

She walked through the mansion. Sayara never really had liked Ootori-san. Not from what she had heard from her parents, not from what she had heard from the hosts and especially Haruhi.

He was an egoistic, self-centered person. Way too demanding and very rude to others, especially his family. Within time, his company, his life work would go to ruin. He should have thought about who he messed with.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to Kyouya's rooms, smiling slightly.

"Sayara-san!" Tamaki exclaimed laughing as she entered.

She inclined her head as she seated herself and took the cup of tea Kyouya offered her. "I wanted to thank you, Kyouya-san, for giving me the chance to talk to your father properly."

"Oh, no. You're more than welcome." he smiled. Kyouya knew that she had stood against his father, within her rights of course. And he felt happy about it. She had defended him before and that somehow made him happy.

"What did you talk about?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Oh, not much. I just wanted to ask him something. And now I want to ask YOU something, Kyouya-san."

"Go on, I will answer your question with my utmost means."

"Thank you." she answered smoothly, smiling.

Tamaki just sat there, watching the friendship between these two unfold, smiling. He had asked Sayara before about her relation to his best friend. She hadn't told him much, just that she waited for something to happen, only then she would change her attitude towards Kyouya. He was a bit surprised that they got along _that_ well, though he should have known it, she was good with every one.

"It's about the future, yours and mine." she began. The mirth in Kyouya's eyes disappeared.

"The future?"

"Yes. You know that unless you kill your brothers and your father, the chance that you will inherit your family's company is very, _very _small."

Kyouya only nodded. Had she talked about him with his father?  
She smiled sincerely before she went on. "Because of that, and because I see your worth and your capabilities, you will be offered a position in the upper management of my parents' company."

His eyes widened and Tamaki's mouth flew open.

"Of course only after you finished school and college." she added, nearly laughing at the boys' expressions.

Tamaki suddenly grinned from ear to ear, glancing at his best friend. "That's quite an offer." he said.

"Yes, it is." Kyouya answered absentminded, still a bit too shocked to reply to Sayara's offer.

"You don't have to answer now. Just know that the offer exists."

He closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. "Thank you." he said, opening his eyes, having regained his calm.

"Because of my parents' characters, I will inherit the company when I turn 21. There will be enough time until then to think about my offer." she added, smiling.

"21? That seems very young." Tamaki said, scratching his neck. "What will they do when you inherited it?"  
"It _is _young. But I already fulfill the requirements now. And I finished school already. My remaining years at Ouran are a time-filler. And my parents will begin traveling around the world then. That's also why they never wanted to be known throughout the world by their faces. They are free spirits. The company was mainly to ensure my future and bring in money for their travel."

"Okay...?" Kyouya and Tamaki said in synchrony.

After two seconds of silence, the three broke out in laughter.

–...v...-

"You did?" Haruhi asked incredulously, a few days later.

"I totally stood against his father, yeah." Sayara responded, a big grin on her face.

The two girls wore some nice and cute clothes, going shopping in a middle-class shopping district. (Yes, Sayara had gotten Haruhi to go shopping and wear feminine clothes.)

"Did you slap him? Please say yes!" Haruhi said, nearly laughing.

"No. Well, not physically. Maybe mentally."

"Oh... I would have wanted to be there." Haruhi said, a very big smile on her face, framed by long hair. She was currently fooling the other hosts, she had grown her hair and wore a wig concealing her beautiful locks in school. The whole idea had of course been Sayara's. And Haruhi had grown a bit more feminine, a bit of bust now showing in the short flowery dress she wore.

While the girls talked and walked along with shopping bags in hand, several wolf-whistles followed them.

Sayara chuckled and looked forward. Her eyes widened for a second before she began giggling. "Look over there." She pointed towards a shop with some frilly dresses hung outside.

There stood Tamaki with the twins and Kyouya next to him, blabbering about how this or that dress would suit _his daughter_ best. Mori and Honey were a few steps away, Honey on Mori's shoulder, eating some ice-cream and his cousin staring into space.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Please let us avoid them."

"I have something else in mind." Sayara answered quietly, raising a finger to her lips, signing Honey and Mori who had noticed them to keep quiet. Both smiled and nodded slightly.

She leaned over to Haruhi, whispering a plan into her ear. A wide smile spread on both their faces as they turned to a shop to their left, leaving the rest to Honey and Mori, whom they signed bits of their plan.

"She will only decline _such_ presents, Tamaki." Kyouya said exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But she needs to be more feminine!" Tamaki whined as Kyouya dragged him away from the shop.

"Hey~ Aren't that Saya-chan and Haru-chan over there~?"

"Huh?" Tamaki said, looking into the shop Honey pointed.

And indeed, there were Sayara and Haruhi, both with long, open hair and in cute dresses, shopping bags in hand, searching for more clothes, chatting along with big smiles on their faces. Tamaki stared at Haruhi, amazed at her appearance, Kyouya stared at Sayara, how her hair fell down her back, how her smile made her absolutely beautiful.

Honey chuckled, noticing Kyouya's admiration.

As they moved towards the entry, they heard the girls' conversation.

"But he will like these clothes on you as much as he likes _you_." Sayara said, laughing.

"You think so? I don't know." Haruhi answered, a bit shy.

"You're absolutely beautiful, and you know it! Else he would not have asked." Sayara said, taking Haruhi's hands.

"Probably.." she nodded. "But what I definitely know is that _he_ will adore you in those clothes. Well, he adores you anyway..."

The girls looked at each other and after a few seconds broadly smiled.

"Aren't we glad to have them?" Haruhi said, a big, loving smile on her face.

"Yeah. You know..."

"What?"

"I'm so excited about tonight!"

"Me too!"

The girls laughed and hugged each other, letting go after a short while, turning back to the clothes.

"Where did they say we were going again?" Haruhi asked, looking at a pastel-colored shirt.

"Chano-ma in Yokohama. A nice upper-class restaurant, a bit modern but still romantic."

The boys had stopped at the entrance listening to the girls. Tamaki had gone pale while the conversation, Kyouya's eyes had widened slightly and the warm and soft look in his eyes had been replaced by surprise and a bit hurt.

"Let's not greet them." Hikaru offered, seeing Tamaki's and Kyouya's state and being considerate for the first time.

"They would not like to be disturbed right now." added Kaoru cautiously. The twins weren't so shocked as Tamaki or Kyouya, they had left their feelings for Haruhi behind. They loved her dearly, but only as a sister.

Tamaki only nodded gravely and trotted away, his eyes on his feet.

After a while, they reached a big street, waiting for their limousine. Honey took his mobile out, it was vibrating.

After a short look on it, he turned towards the others. "Takashi and I have to go somewhere else. 'til Monday~!"

And with those words he hopped onto Mori's shoulder who nodded towards the other hosts and walked away.

"What's with them?" Hikaru asked his twin, who only shrugged his shoulders.

…

"That was a bit harsh...~" Honey told the two girls, sitting down next to them at the ice-cream parlor while Mori went to buy him some.

"Well, it was the truth." Haruhi said, shrugging her shoulders and looking at her best friend.

"Yes. It could have happened without our planning just like that." Sayara nodded.

"So you two are really going out tonight~? And you were buying clothes for that~?"  
"Well, not only for tonight. The next school-free time comes near and we planned to not do anything with the host club, but with the two guys we're meeting tonight."

Haruhi nodded her agreement, a small smile on her face, showing Honey that she really liked these guys.

"And everything we said was true." added Sayara.

Honey looked at the two girls with concern, but began cheering when Mori brought his big wafer with six scoops.

Later on, just before the parted, Sayara added something to clear the confusion.

"The two guys we're meeting are Shin and Yuu. They're good friends of ours, not our boyfriends, if you misunderstood. And we will meet tomorrow too. How about you join us?"

Honey and Mori blinked two times before Honey began radiating with cheer and Mori slightly smiled.

"Yeah~! I'd lo~ve to join you~!" Honey cheered, jumping up and down.

-..v..V..v..-


End file.
